


Almost time

by Annibal



Series: Mated Hawks [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnant omega fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost time

Matthew looked down at Will seated in their bed with the thing he called a ‘snoogle’. It looked like a mix between a pillow and a snake and it was wrapped around Will in a manner that looked like he was about to be devoured by the pillow. That was not what concerned him though. He was used to the weird things that appeared around their house, all for Will’s comfort and happiness. It was the stretched belly, the one that looked about to burst that troubled him. 

As it got closer to the end he could almost feel it. Will said they still had two weeks to wait and not to worry, but Matthew didn’t know how he could stop. 

Dealing with a pregnant omega had been easy, if Will was upset he scented him and he would relax. If he was hungry Matthew always had meals prepared in the fridge. Any stress could be dealt with by covering Will with his weight. Even when he was nesting Will had not been a lot of trouble once they had moved to Florida, but now as he looked at the movements that could be seen through Will’s thin shirt he knew he would soon have to deal with their child. 

His nerves felt frayed at the thought. Matthew wanted the baby so badly but he hadn’t had his own family around growing up and he had spent more time in mental hospitals than foster homes. What he knew about being a father wouldn’t even fill a page. Matthew wanted their baby to have the best family possible and he wasn’t sure that he would be able to help with that.

Will must have noticed his anxious pacing because he looked up sleepily and waved him over.

“Come. Sit down. You’re making me nervous.”

Matthew forced himself to crawl onto the bed and lay beside Will. Being so still only made him feel more jumpy and he fought with the pillow to take its place wrapped around Will.

Will gave a happy sigh as Matthew nuzzled into his neck, giving the scar from their bonding a few kisses. Although he knew that touch reassured omega’s, Matthew was the one who felt like he was getting the reassurance. Will was healthy and safe beside him. 

“You’re going to be great.”

Will said as if he was reading his mind, but Will was always like that. He understood what Matthew needed before he did.

“What if I’m not?”

At his shaky question Will took his hand and placed it on his belly. After only a few breathes he felt strong little kicks under his palm. 

“She’s already so excited to meet you, she’s trying to get out. No matter what you do she is going to love you. Just like I do.”

Matthew knew that Will was just saying it to calm him, and he thought it was strange how their roles sometimes changed. He was younger than his mate, and at times like this he felt it. Most alphas wouldn’t have been mated at this age, and defiantly not to an older omega, but Will was all he had ever wanted. 

With Will’s scent around him and the feeling of their baby moving inside Will his muscles started to unwind. 

“I don’t know anything about being a father. I feel like I should know more.”

He finally admitted, his hand still carefully resting on his belly.

“I don’t know any more than you do. We’ll learn together. Besides when her old dad is too tired to play with her, she is going to be glad to have you.”

Will teased as he started to flop around to try and roll on his side. Matthew helped, not able to hide his smirk of amusement at Will’s clumsy movements. His alpha side was pleased seeing Will like this, and he couldn’t help himself that the rest of him was as well. Matthew wanted so badly to have a family, and with Will’s help he felt maybe he could learn.

“It’ll be alright.”

Will continued, before managing to steal a kiss. Matthew didn’t let him get away, cupping Will’s jaw and pressing his tongue between his lips. 

It wasn’t the words that reassured him, but the warmth he felt from their bond. If Will could love him, than he felt confident that he could convince their daughter to love him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon on the prompt “I really enjoyed the pregnant Will parts in your OBA thing. Would you write some pregnant Will fluff?” 
> 
> Since I have written a bunch of omegaverse things, I'm guessing you mean the Mated Hawks series? I hope so, because that is what this is. It’s in the Mated Hawks timeline. Between Life Sentence and Release, if anyone likes this I wouldn't mind writing more random moments when I work through the rest of the prompts I got (:


End file.
